


Bed time.

by BuckyILoveYou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, bucky/reader lemon, bucky/reader smut, buckyisasexymofo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyILoveYou/pseuds/BuckyILoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you disobey your daddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains implied sexual content.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" I shouted.

Bucky came towards me and took a fistful of my hair. "You better get in bed little girl before I make you". Bucky growled in my ear. "But daddy I don't wanna go to bed." I stood there in front of Bucky in a cute back lacy thong and my shirt with the slogan " Yes Daady" across it, whilst pouting at him. I knew this would get him angry, disobeying strict orders, but hopefully I would get my way. " I know what your trying to get out of me little girl but it's not working. If you carry on i'll tie you to the bed" At this I mentally grinned."And I'll bring you to the brink of release, over and over and over, until you beg me to let you come like the little whore I know you are." With each word he backed me up against the wall and he roughly bucked his hips into mine. I let out a small mewl as my need for this sexy God of a man grew by the second. All I wanted him to do was to tie me up and have his nasty wicked way with me. "Now little girl you can either listen to your daddy like a good little girl or go to bed or I'll tie you up and treat you like the little whining slut I know you are. So bed or tortue?" He brought his face forward and roughy bit my ear and pulled on it. He continued his assault on my neck and jaw, leaving a trail of dark marks all the way down to my shoulder. Suddenly he bit down especially hard on my pulse and I let out a loud moan. "You haven't answered my question little one"   
"Please daddy" I breathed out.   
"Please what baby doll?" I whined and whimperd not wanting to answer. "Please torture me, use me, break me, fuck me like the dirty girl I am. Teach me a lesson for disobeying you." I whined out utterly aroused as my wetness seeped through my knickers. Bucky let out a dark chuckle and threw me over his shoulder as we made our way to the bedroom he gave my arse a particuly hard slap. Then turned his face round to bite it. 

 

Let's just say it was a long night and I could not sit on my arse for three days. ;)


End file.
